De Princesas y Sapos
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: :P una pequeña locura, que no se si tendra continuacion, pero vale para One Shoot.


Reffie

Había una vez, una princesa bastante traviesa. Ella siempre sonreía, pero cuando quedaba a solas, no hacia mas que llorar. Se sentaba al lado de una fuente, y movía la superficie con las manos, para ver los peces que nadaban ahí. Ella entrenaba todo el todo el día, incansablemente, para asumir un rol de gobernante.

Pero la princesa soñaba con conocer otros países, otros reinos. Y su mama vagaba ya por las nubes, haciendo al rey un poco duro de corazón. Ella casi no lo veía como padre. Un día decidió dejar de llorar, y dar un largo paseo por el bosque.

Se robo un chocobo, uno pequeño, de las instalaciones del palacio. Llevo algo de comida y se dirigió a un antiguo lugar, algo desconocido, que le había dicho su madre.

"Es por allá, pasado ese árbol te subes a una roca y veras los rosales. Síguelos hasta el rio, y entonces sube en dirección del agua. A mano derecha veras una muralla, rodéala y ahí estará la fuente."

Era un lugar de aguas termales, donde las mujeres del reino iban cuando se sentían solas. Decían que las hacia ser mejores mujeres, que las curaba de cualquier mal. "En especial de la desobediencia y el libre pensamiento" masculló Yuffie.

Se encamino pasada la segunda guardia después del cambio. No la extrañarían hasta el atardecer, pero siempre podía volver sin consecuencias. Y aunque las hubiera, no le importaba ahora. Con su traje de entrenamiento anduvo hasta la roca, y los rosales. Pasó por el rio y siguió hasta la muralla, que rodeo. La belleza del paisaje la había deslumbrado en un principio, luego le dio un poco de paz triste. El olor de las rosas le trajo recuerdos de su madre, y la intuición que ella se perdió de algo que no existió más después de esa guerra. La muralla y la fuente la sorprendieron por lo pequeño y privado del lugar, una fuente termal.

Se quito la ropa, y se metió en el agua. Olía bien. Se relajo mientras sentía los ruidos, los olores que cubrían. Las hojas con la brisa, pajaros por aquí y alla, y un sapo.

Espera… no hay sapos en wutai.

Yuffie se sentó de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de ese detalle. El batracio estaba a su lado, croando, con enormes ojos aquamarina que eran una real rareza, y eso que ella conocía muchos colores por su afición a las materias.

-Que pasa sapito, estas solo. Te ves solo y se que no eres de acá, no hay de tu especie en este país. Pobrecito, muack.

Y Yuffie le dio un besito pequeño al bicho, y se volteo a seguir relajándose. Pero hubo una luz y se asusto, podía ser alguien y ella andaba desnuda. Fue peor cuando vio que el sapo se volvía con la luz un cuerpo, que de a poco se forme el de un hombre y con una coleta bien larga. Se oculto un poco en el agua, con la esperanza de quien sea o lo que fuese que sea no la viera y se largara.

El hombre se estiro, y estaba desnudo. Estiro sus brazos al cielo, al tiempo que liberaba sus pulmones, siempre de espaldas a Yuffie. Ella tomo su bata, y se la puso apresurada, después se metió en sus pantaloncillos. Afirmo con las manos, no pudo abrochársela, y el personaje se giro a ver a la adolescente que temblaba, cubriéndose el pecho y con una cara de susto bastante grande. En su vida había visto un hombre, y menos así, desnudo. Se le puso la cara roja, y agarro su toalla, la que ya no había usado, y se la lanzo. Se puso de espaldas mientras se intentaba abrochar la chaqueta y pasaba el bochorno.

-Hey, gracias, yoh. Un tarado wutai me tiro un hechizo bastante raro y estaba así hace dos días. –el tipo lanzo una tremenda carcajada- quien hubiera dicho que con el beso de una virgen se me pasaría.

Ella no le hablo, se giro enojada, como si fuera un insulto. Así lo entendió el, pero ella pensó que si le habían tirado ese hechizo tan caro debía ser alguien malo. Se acerco a el para ir por su chocobo, quizá se lo quisiera pedir también.

-No te enojes. –le retuvo una mano al pasar. -Quien hubiera dicho que viviría un cuento de hadas. – y le devolvió el beso. –Alguna vez, necesitaras algo, y yo te salvare a ti, princesa.

Y ella se fue, con una real espina en su alma, temblando y pensando por primera vez, en algo que no fuera propio de su reino.

La predicción de el se cumplió. Años después, la princesita no se comportaba como tal, viajaba robando materia a todos los que pasaban por ahí. A Reno también le robó. El caminaba siempre allá de vacaciones, con la extraña noción que debía algo a alguien de allí.

Y allí la vio, asustada, angustiada, atrapada en la misma absurda red de la rookie, pero no la reconoció. No recordaba el incidente. Pero ella si. Aun así, algo le movió a salvarla.

Y ella se juró – si, juro – que era él. Seria él.


End file.
